1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of transferring means, fixing means, etc. of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, there is a demand for an image forming apparatus allowing easy removal of any staying recording material when jamming has occurred.
To meet this demand, there is provided an opening/closing portion capable of being opened and closed with respect to the main body of an image forming apparatus. Any recording material staying between transferring means for transferring a toner image on an image bearing member to a recording material in a transfer region and fixing means for effecting fixing while nipping the recording material in a fixing region, is removed from the opening/closing portion. Due to this construction, the removal of the recording material out of the image forming apparatus is facilitated. Further, the fixing means is provided in the opening/closing portion and moves as the opening/closing portion is opened or closed. Due to this construction, the fixing means is prevented from interfering with the removal of the recording material. The transferring means is provided in the image forming apparatus main body to achieve a reduction in the weight of the opening/closing portion.
However, an image forming apparatus constructed as described above has a problem in that the opening/closing portion does not open when a recording material stays while being nipped simultaneously by the transferring means and the fixing means.